


Minutes to Spare

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Innuendo, Interrogation, Language, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, incarceration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: Just a little unresolved tension and Wesker is having none of it.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Minutes to Spare

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Goativa for helping me name this fic!

Jill frowned at the two men as they eyed each other on the screen. "How long have they been arguing?" 

Claire checked her phone. "At this point? Ten years." Jill snorted. 

"Within the last day?" 

Claire snickered. "Ever since the B.S.A.A. sent him in to question Wesker. So... about an hour and a half?" 

"And they left you in charge?" 

Claire shrugged. "Actually, they called me in. Apparently no one was able to get through to him once they were within the same room." 

"Of course. He's an idiot." 

"Preaching to the choir, sister." 

Chris stood, cracking his neck. Both women settled in, Jill pulling her own chair in close. 

"Look," the static voice began. "We've been doing this same song and dance since Racoon City. And now we need to work together for five minutes. I swear to god, you have my word that you will have free range of movement and your full arrest won't go into effect until the mission is done." 

Wesker frowned, blazing eyes unnerving without his glasses. "Your word? How exactly am I to find this valuable in the slightest?" 

Chris blinked at him. "... Fair. But look: I have missed you, as stupid as that might seem." 

The blond cocked an eyebrow. "Really? As I recall, you could not wait to break my spine in order to bring me in." He crossed his arms. "I was taking a break, too." 

Chris sighed. "Listen, I'm... not all bad, here. And I really did miss you." His eyes flicked up. "I could kill the feed. Lower the lights for you. I'm sure we could steal a good five minutes." 

Wesker nodded slowly, leaning back in his chair. "I'll admit, it's a tempting offer. But, tell me." A wicked grin slowly spread across his face. "What would we do with the other four?" 

Chris's jaw hung open as in another part of the building two women shrieked with laughter. Wesker found the black dot camera and winked, spreading his hands innocently. 

Behind the monitors, Jill wheezed into Claire's shoulder. 

"Bitch, he thought! He thought!" 

Claire wiped a tear away with the heel of her hand. "Fucking Christ! Chris, you goddamn idiot!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this exchange from "The Closer" Season 7 Episode 17 “Fool’s Gold” Between Provenza and his first wife Liz.   
"I could kill the wire. Turn down the lights. Maybe get a good five minutes."  
"....... What would we do with the other four?"


End file.
